


Roidmudes still alive

by Shaman_aka_King



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_aka_King/pseuds/Shaman_aka_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, maybe, we'll hear Chased version of song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roidmudes still alive

You're just Dr.Banno  
That creates mere droid life.  
It's because you want someone to help you.  
Steinbelt's Core Driviars.  
They need to make us like you, humans.  
But Heart send your plans to hell.  
That's why you want your revenge.  
But there’s no sense crying on this epic mistake,  
You just keep on trying till your Rider be dead.  
When the science gets done, you can make Zenrin gun  
For the people who are still alive.

Now Brain really angry.  
He'll gotta kill you all right now.  
All because his heart and Heart were stolen.  
She tore him to pieces  
On moment when she just kissed Heart's breast.  
Now his guts on fire because  
Roidmudes can't achieve more. They can't feel, they can't live  
Like a mere humans. But what pain he feels now?  
Finally she got burned and all this silly thing we learned  
Will help us, new race, stay alive.

Just try to take me,  
You don't have your Drive this time.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you?  
Rider called Mahha?  
That was a joke, ha, ha...  
He's dead.  
Anyway, Kiri-chan is great.  
It is my favourite girl.  
Look at me still talking when there's brake up to do.  
Being an Roidmude makes me glad I'm not you.  
I have Rider to address  
And my masters to impress.  
And there are enemies who are still alive.

And believe me, I am still alive.  
Forget Krim Steinbelt 'cos I'm still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
Still alive...  
Still alive...


End file.
